The Blue and Golden Eyed Tigress
by Lion3
Summary: After her brother Dhiren is captured and Kishan abandons her, Elisiana Rajaram, or Elise, is forced to live for 300 years by herself. Suddenly, the cub finds herself reunited with her brothers and Kelsey and on a quest to restore their humanity. Along with her curse, Elise has to deal with her brother's love of Kelsey, Lokesh, and giving Kells advice. A lot to handle for a child!
1. Chapter 1

Tiger's Curse

Epilogue

300 years in the past, 12 year old Prince Alagan Dihren Rajaram and his younger brother Sohan Kishan Rajaram awaited outside their parent's bedroom. Hours ago, their mother had gone into labor with her third child, their second sibling. The two boys were forced to wait while their new sibling was born. "I do not know about you, brother," Kishan said, trying to pass the time, "but I think we'll be getting a little sister." Dihren nodded. "I agree with you, brother." The 11 year old began to smirk.

"Yes, a little girl running around the palace, her golden eyes always full of life."

The elder one glared at him

"What? You must be joking! If anything, she will have cobalt eyes like mine!"

"Golden!"

"Cobalt!"

Suddenly an older voice cried out, "My princes!" The two brothers turned to see their mentor, Anik Kadam, walking up to them. "What is this all about?" The elder one answered, "My younger brother believes our new sister will have golden eyes when clearly she will have cobalt."

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

Stepping between the boys, Anik asked, "How do you know it's a girl?"

"We just do." The two answered simultaneously. Suddenly, Kishan had an idea.

"Brother, why not a bet?"

Dihren grinned and said, "Shall we say, who ever is wrong must be the winner's servant for a week?" Nodding like a madman, Kishan agreed. At the same time, the door opened. Stepping out, the midwife bowed and said, "Your parents have summoned you." Quick as a flash, the two brothers ran in. Their father stood proudly over their mother, who held their newest addition. Smiling, Deschen said to her sons, "Come! Meet your new sister!" The two boys rushed to see the little bundle of joy. She was mocha skinned like them, with a small crop of black hair on her head. The baby gave a yawn and opened her eyes. Her eyes were indeed cobalt… with golden flecks around the pupils.

"I guess we both lost, brother" Dihren whispered to Kishan

"What will you name her?" Kishan asked.

Their father chuckled

"It is customary that the two siblings before name the the third child."

The two brothers began to think when Dihren thought of something

"What about… Elisiana?"

The baby giggled. Smiling, their mother said, "She seems to like it!"

"Elisiana it is!"

And so, the Rajaram household was completed with the arrival of the new princess

BREAK LINE

8 years later

As the sun shone brightly that day, the youngest of the Rajaram siblings found herself restlessly wondering the palace. Her eldest brother, Dihren, who had been away to inspect the troops, was to return that day. With her other brother, Kishan mysteriously missing, the young princess was desperate for someone to play with. Trying to pass the time, she began jumping the roofs and trees. Her brothers often joked about her ability to jump and swing, often calling her a monkey, but only in good fun. Elisiana loved her brothers, and they loved her, even to a point of teaching her martial arts to defend herself with. As the youngest gracefully swung, she saw Dihren's fiancé, Yesubia. The princess didn't like her much. She would often make fun of the younger girl. Elisiana then saw the girl's father, Lokesh. He gave her a bad feeling, an instinct that told her not to trust him. She then decided to listen in.

"All is going according to plan, my daughter. Soon, we will capture Dihren, take his amulet, and I will have the Rajaram's throne!"

Elisiana's heart stopped. 'I knew he couldn't be trusted!" The young princess thought. 'I must warn Dihren!' Wasting no time, she swung to the stables. A blonde horse with black mane suddenly jumped from his stall. Her horse, Spirit(childhood movie, no judgements), was the fastest horse in the kingdom. Jumping on the sattle, they raced north.

'He can't be too far off'

Suddenly, 4 horsemen chased after her. Removing her bow from her back, Elisiana notched the arrows and killed all 4. Unfortunately someone awaited in the trees and knocked her off Spirit. The princess was disarmed and shoved into a sack.

'Sorry, brother.' Was her last thought

Brake Line

In Lokesh's kingdom, the eldest Rajaram sibling was shocked to see his brother had betrayed him and was with his fiancé. Lokesh sneered.

"Just hand over the amulet, prince."

Dihren growled, "I'll spill my own blood first."

Lokesh smirked

"Would you spill your sister's?"

2 guards dragged in the youngest. The two stared in anger. Kishan then said, "Lokesh! You said you would leave my sister out of this!" Confused and scared, Elisiana managed to slip out of the grip of the guards and run to her eldest brother. Hugging her, Dihren said, "Shhh it's all right, Chōtē sē ēka. Everything will be fine." Lokesh lunged at the prince and sliced his hand. Dabbing the blood on a wooden talesmen, he began chanting, as all 3 siblings felt their bones twist and burn. Yesubia tried to stop him but was thrown with a horrid snap! Suddenly, the pain stop. Looking down, the princess found that her hands were gone and in their place were two orange and black striped paws. Getting up, she found herself in the shadow of a tiger. It was white with black stripes but it's eyes said who it was. It was Dihren. Across the room, a black and grey striped tiger loomed over what was Yesubia. As the two tried desperately tried to move the tiger, whom they both realized was Kishan, Lokesh called his men. Finally, the 3 made their way out of the palace and darted straight for home. After finding Mr. Kadam, the 3 managed to turn back into humans, but could only do so for 24 minutes per day. Understanding the severity, the royal family fled the palace and found shelter in the jungle. As the years went by, the 3 royals were left untouched by time. One day, their father became ill. in his final breath, he said to his sons, "Protect your sister." Burying her face in her brother's shirts, the youngest Rajaram cried in anguish. Not long after, their mother passed on, leaving the 3 orphan and unable to morph back into humans. Mr. Kadam, whose life had been prolonged due to his amulet, kept the tigers safe for many years.

One particular day, Dihren and Elisana were hunting together. As Elisiana stalked a gazelle, the roar of her bother filled her ears. Running as fast as she could, she found him in a hunter's pit.

"Don't worry brother! I'll get help!" She growled as a tiger

Elisiana ran as fast as she could. Leading Mr. Kadam and Kishan back, she found herself too late. The two tigers picked up their brother's scent and followed it. They arrived in time only to see their elder brother loaded on a ship and sent away.

"Dihren!" The tigress screamed. But only roars could be heard.

Later that week, Kishan ran away. Elisiana had seen him and ran after him

"Kishan! Don't leave me! Please! KISHAN!"

But the elder tiger outran her and she was forced to return to her home. The youngest Rajaram was now alone. And that is how she felt for 300 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own tiger's curse**

**Elisiana's POV**

I awoke from my sleep with a jump. I'd been having that same recurring dream for over a month now. I may have been I tiger, but that doesn't I don't get nightmares. I leaped off my bed and ran down stairs to breakfast.

"Good morning my princess."

I saw Mr. Kadam by the stove making his famously delicious crepes. I growled in respond. Being a tiger, I couldn't speak. Suddenly, the phone started ringing from the living room. I roared at Mr. Kadam who rushed to get, and who somehow managed to drop my crepe in front of my plate. Just because I was a tigress didn't mean I couldn't act human, despite the fact I usually hunt for m lunch and dinner.

"Kadam residence, Anik speaking," I heard from the over room. Then I heard he sound of dropping pans. I curiously peaked to see what was wrong. Anik turned to me

"Your highness, it's Dihren."

I felt my heart flip-flop in my chest. My brother? How could it be? We hadn't been able to transform since Mother's death!

"Try morphing!"

I began to think about my human form. Suddenly, my tail vanished, my claws diminished, and my fur disappeared. I looked down. My paws were gone, and in their place were my hands.

"I'm… human!"

It felt good after 300 years to say that. Mr. Kadam then handed me the phone.

"He wants to speak with you."

Shaking with emotions and on the verge of tears, I took the phone and held it to my ear.

"Bhā'ī?"

"It is me, chōkē sē ēka."

Bursting into tears, I began to babble to him everything that had happened for the past 300 years. I heard him growl when I mentioned Kishan. I knew he'd blamed him for everything that had happened. After i had finished, he said,

"Elisiana, my little one, listening to your voice after so long is wonderful."

"I've missed terribly!"

"And I you, yukā ēka, but you must listen. You are to travel to the United States with Mr. Kadam to see me. We must discuss something."

Wasting no time in agree, I knew it was time for him to change back.

"Alavidā pyārē bhā'ī."

"Jalda hī milatē haiṁ, mērī chōṭī bāghina, farewell."

I hung up the phone and let out a shout of joy. Quickly we prepared our departure for the States.

Brake Line

In the dead of the night, Anik and I snuck right into the barn my brother was being held in. Then I saw him. He quickly changed be into a man and unlocked the cage. He gave Mr. Kadam a hug while I tackled him afterwards. He crushed me to his chest, but I didn't care. I had missed him too much.

"Dearest little one, I've missed you so much you couldn't imagine!"

"Want to bet?"

We both laughed. After we had finally separated, he explained about how he had met Kelsey, fallen in love with her, and been able to change back. He said she was the one.

"In that case," Anik said." I'll buy you from this circus and get you back to India and convince Ms. Hayes to come along. Come along, Elisiana. We must prepare-"

"No."

They stared at me. I had never been openly defiant before, but I wasn't going to leave Dihren again.

"I'm staying with you," I said as I hugged my brother again.

"But…"

"No buts, brother. I've been alone for 300 years, so you are not getting rid of me so easily!"

He smiled. Returning my hug, he replied, "Very well." Walking into the cage and locking it, we returned to our tiger forms.

Before he left, Mr. Kadam firmly said,"You look after her, my Prince!"

He gruff as if to say 'what else would I do?'. Then we were alone together. Letting out a big yawn, I snuggled against my bother who purred in agreement. Just before I fell asleep, I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt whole again. I was happy. I was safe.

I was… home.


	3. Chapter 3

Kelsey's POV

I walked into the circus at 9 A.M. as I usually did. I'd taken a summer job there. The one thing I'd always looked forward to, was seeing Ren, the white tiger I helped take care of. Moving quickly to his barn, I saw there was a big commotion inside. I panicked. Had someone stolen Ren? Then again, who would steal a tiger? And more importantly, HOW would they steal a tiger? Rushing inside, I saw Sam talking to his dad. When they acknowledged my presence, Sam said,"Good morning, Kelsey!"

"Good morning. Is Ren all right?"

The pair chuckled. Sam's dad said, "Oh he's all right."

He moved over and I saw my white tiger lying there peacefully

"But…"

"What?"

"You're gonna have to double up on his food."

Confused, I took another look at the cage and saw what Ren was watching. A tiny orange tiger cub bounded from behind him and began playing with a knotted rope. My girl instincts kicked in and I immediately went ga-ga over the kitten.

"It's adorable! Is it a girl or a boy?"

I heard the cub mewl in distaste, not unlike when I first met Ren. The two men laughed. Sam through his laughing said, "It appears you've offended her."

"A girl then."

The kitten lost interest in the rope and began playing with Ren's tail. He then got up, picked the cub up by the scruff of her neck, placed her down, and rubbed his head against the kitten who began purring.

"Strange, isn't it?" Sam asked.

"What?" I replied.

Sam's dad then said, "In the wild, a normal male tiger would eat the cub, even if it was it's own. Then again, Dihren isn't a normal tiger."

"So where did she come from?"

"Don't know. She just appeared here over night. The locket around her neck said Elisiana, but nothing else."

Sam's dad then said, "You know what's funny Kelsey? That story I told you about Prince Dihren, I think he had a younger sister named Elisiana."

"Huh, what coincidence."

Adrew then walked to the cage.

"Well, she has to belong to someone. So I'll just take her ou…"

ROAR!

Andrew backed away from the cage. Ren was on his feet and standing right in front of the cub with his teeth bared at us. Sam threw his hands in the air.

"I don't think that sits well with Dihren, dad."

"All right Tiger, you win. Kelsey, you feed them both. We're gonna see if any circuses have lost a tiger cub."

As the two left, I grabbed two pieces of meat and put it into the cage. Ren picked up both and brought it over to the cub. I watched in amusement as she wrestle the piece that was her size while Ren scarfed his down. I sat down slowly and Ren walked over to me, the cub tripping at his heels. I laughed.

"Your like a little duckling! You love following Ren around." She gave me a chirping noise.

"So your name's Elisiana? Well I think I'll call you Elise for short."

She purred and I happily watched the two tigers play.

Line Brake

*Two Weeks later*

Amazing how much your life can change in a few days. Let me give you a crash course on what's happen: 2 weeks ago, a man named Anik Kadam came to the circus and purchased both my tigers. Since Elise owners couldn't be found, she belong to the circus. Anyway, Mr. Kadam asked me if I would escort the 2 to a reserve in India, to which I accepted. On our way to the reserve, we ended up lost in the jungle. Then I made a shocking discovery: the two were actually people cursed. After we met Phet, a spiritual man that said it was my destiny to save the two tigers. Mr. Kadam then found us and brought us to a palace like house. A week later, we journeyed to the temple of Durga, where we met the goddess who gave us a prophecy that would help us brake the curse. Now we are on our way to find a thing called the Golden Fruit. Confused? You're not alone.

"Maybe we should rest for the night." Elise said. She was by all definitions adorable, both as a tiger and a human. She was around 8 years old(not counting the 300 years of curse) and was tiny, barely reaching my chest. Her hair was black and rugged, her was dark and clear, and she had cobalt eyes dappled with golden specks. Her brother, Ren, was also drop dead gorgeous, not in the cute child way, but in the 21 year old conquerer way. Like Elise, his hair was unruly and black, and had dark skin, but his eyes were cobalt period. He was also a giant compared to his sister, towering about a head of me. He was also masculine and sweet and… whoa, lost my train of thought. Both were super sweet, Elise in cute adorable puppy, kitten, or bunny way; Ren in a strong, loving protector way. Just as he was in the circus, Ren was overly protective of Elise. Just to give you a hint, when a teenage guy was picking on her, Ren threw him about 20 feet. Giving a yawn, I realized she was exhausted. Being only 8, she needed a lot of sleep.

"I sense a little sleepiness in my tigress." Ren said in his smooth voice, "Resting would be good."

I shifted uncomfortably. Ren had seem to take an interest in me. But I was the first girl he had met in over 300 years. He would eventually leave me for someone more beautiful.

Mr. Kadam dropped us off at the jungle's edge. The reason being we were looking for the two's brother, Kishan. Whenever I asked about him, Ren would grow angry. Elise had said that Lokesh had manipulated their brother to betray them, and Ren believed that Kishan was the reason they were cursed. When we found a good spot, the siblings turned into tigers. As we settled down for the night, Elise jumped into my lap and snuggled into a sweet sleep. As I laid back on Ren, I slowly drifted into sleep, waiting for what happened next.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelsey's POV

I awoke to the soft purring of the orange kitten snuggled to my chest. I lightly touched her nose and said, "Up and at 'em sleepy head!" Elise gave a big yawn and stretched out on the floor. She changed into a human.

" Good morning Kelsey! Good morning Ren!"

"Good morning chōkē sē ēka. Good morning _iadala_."

Chowing down on the power bars, I watched Elise chase a rabbit in her tiger form. Once the unlucky creature was caught, Elise proceeded to scarf it down. After breakfast, Ren said he and Elise were going to scout the jungle for Kishan: him taking the north side and Elise taking the south side.

"Ren, are you sure that letting Elise go off on her own is a good idea?"

"Trust me Kelsey, Elise is probably more capable of surviving out here than I."

With that, my two tigers bounded off to God knows where. As the days ticked on, no such luck in finding the third sibling. One day, however, that changed. While Ren and Elise were scouting, I was just doing some laundry.

"I must admit, you are truly mesmerizing."

I dropped the clothes and turned to find a man who looked near identical to Ren standing behind me. There were some key differences: This one's skin seemed darker, he was more buff, and had pirate gold eyes like Elise's speckles as I had started to call them.

"I know who you are."

"Oh? Do tell _bilauta_."

"You're Ren and Elise's brother, Kishan"

I heard him growl at Ren's name. I remembered that Elise had told me that Kishan had also been mad at Ren for his betrothal to Yesubia.

"I don't mind being Elise's older brother. What ticks me off is when Dhiren appears. But I must admit, my brother did have a talent for surrounding himself with gorgeous women."

Suddenly, a thundering roar broke out. I saw Kishan transform into a black tiger with grey stripes right before a fury of white attacked him. The two changed back into men. Ren stood in front of me

"For 3 days we've been tracking you to speak with you!"

"I have nothing to say to you, unless you're talking about her. I always have interest in your women."

"You deliberately came when she was alone! I should have known you would do something this low! After all, you broke our father's dying wish and ABANDONED OUR SISTER!"

He growled. I stepped to Ren.

"Ren, you are the one who wanted to find him!"

"A mistake. We are leaving now!"

"No. You both are hurt! Besides, I think Elise would like to see her other brother."

With little argument, I patched them up. At the same time, Elise return.

"Kells, is everything all right? I heard roaring and… KISHAN!"

The golden eyed brother had. Little time to react to one of Elise's famous tackle hugs.

"My little cub! It's so good to see you again!"

"You could've seen her if you had kept your promise."

"REN!"

If I didn't know any better, I never would've guess that Kishan had ran out on Elise. She seemed so happy to see him. If I were her, I'd be furious!

Over the course of the next few days, I learned more about Kishan and his side of the story. Apparently he was punishing himself for Yesubia's death. Being around his sister would bring to much happiness. When we left the jungle, Kishan gave me his piece of the amulet.

"To protect you."

Elise was by all terms devastated that Kishan wasn't coming.

"Please come with us Kishan. I couldn't bear to loose you again!"

Ruffling her hair, he said, "I'm always with you, my Paśuśāvaka."

with a stolen kiss and a hug, he left and we traveled into town, satisfied with our visit.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Tigers curse

Ren's POV

After visiting my treacherous brother, we decided to rest at a nearby hotel. I could tell neither Kelsey nor my sister were in the best of moods with me. I just couldn't understand how Elisiana could forgive Kishan for abandoning her like that. But then again, my sister always had a forgiving heart. As the sun vanished on the west horizon, I decided to make amends with Kelsey. When I was certain Elise was asleep, I ran off. Making it to the hotel, climbed the fire escape to Kelsey's room. I peaked in and saw her.

"Kelsey! Over here!"

"Ren?"

She walked over to the window and let me in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing what's wrong with you. Why have you been avoiding me, yet not Elisiana?"

She refused to meet my gaze and just stared at the ground.

"Ren, you only think you like me because I'm the first girl you've met in over 300 years. To a starving man, even a radish looks like a feast. But a feast would make the man forget the radish. You'll just fall in love with someone more beautiful than me and I'll be the heartbroken one with only Elise to talk to."

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her shoulders and made her look me in the eye. Sure, forceful, but now I was going to get the message through whether she liked it or not.

"Listen to me, Kelsey! I don't know why you think I would leave you because I could never do that! You not only beautiful, but also smart, funny, kind to my sister, and loving. Only a fool would leave you and I am no fool!"

Out of nowhere, she kissed me. So that's what heaven feels like because I felt like I was walking on air. Elisiana had told me once that in this time, it was referred to as 'walking on cloud nine'. Just as quickly as it happen, she pulled back, much to my disappointment. She backed away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…mrph!"

I quickly subdued her with another kiss, unwilling to let her get away again. I gently laid back on the bed and began kissing her neck.

"Not asking permission this time huh?"

"Can *kiss* I *kiss* have *kiss* permission *kiss* to *kiss* kiss *kiss* you?"  
Then she said one word. One word that drove me to her, that made my heart pound, and urged me on.

"Yes."

Grinning wolfishly at her, my lips crashed onto hers. I finally had her and to hell if I was going to let her escape. It took everything I had not to completely devour her. Her peaches and cream smell was enough to drive me over the edge. After a long kissing (Elise had called this a make out session) I laid her gently on top of me, one arm around her waist to keep her in place, the other stroking her gorgeous, golden brown locks. Soon I felt my time was up.

"Kells, it's time for me to change."

"Let me just open the…"

"No! I'll just stay here awhile."

"But…"

"I'll leave before anyone sees me."

Shifting into a tiger, she laid her head on my paws. After I knew she was asleep, I returned to the jungle where I found Elisiana waiting for me.

_"Where have you been?"_

_"Nowhere."_

_Nice try. You could never lie to me. You're too excited to have not been with Kells. Tell me if I'm wrong."_

_"Goodnight little one."_

She snuggled against me.

_"Goodnight brother."_


End file.
